Why do you love me?
by Kirby-Chan263
Summary: Sonic makes a huge mistake that costs a life. Now all his friends are mad at him, except one that he would have never guessed. (A one shot. My first real romance story so be nice.)


WARNING! WARNING!!!! SONADOW ALERT! SONADOW ALERT!!!!!!!!

If you people reading this don't like Sonadow (Sonic/Shadow pairings) THEN DON'T READ THIS!!!!! I HATE FLAMES!!!! DAMN THEM!!!!!

But if you are a Sonadow fan, then yay!!! I just got into Sonadow a while ago. I love it so much. Just be warned. This is my first Sonadow and I'm not very good at romance, so BE WARNED!!!

–

"Amy will you STOP FOLLOWING ME?!"

Amy Rose stopped when I yelled at her. Her eyes were opened wide

"Wha? Sonic.."

"Just shut up okay?! I am so tired of you always following me and always talking about marriage! You are 12 years old, you shouldn't even be thinking of that at your age!"

"Sonic..."

"Where did you even get the idea that I even liked you?! You always talk about me and you getting married. Have you ever stopped to think about my feelings for once?!"

"You don't..like me?"

"No! As a friend maybe. And maybe if you weren't always so annoying I would have given you a chance for me and you to actually be together. But you blew it."

"But all those times you saved me from Eggman..."

"Amy, I would do that for anybody. Why? Because that's just me! It's not anything special when I save you or anybody. I'm just doing what I do best! I would even save Knuckles if I had to!"

"So then...there's no special relationship between us...whatsoever?"

"Hell, no. Just do me this one favor and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!"

I zoomed off. I left Amy standing there. She started crying. Then she ran off.

–

The next day, Tails came over to my house. My head was on the table. I was still sleeping when he came over.

"Sonic!!! Wake up!!! This is serious!!!!"

I lifted my head up and groaned. Sleeping on the table was not a good idea.

"Tails, the door's unlocked. Let yourself in."

Tails opened the door and ran inside. Then he ran over to me.

"Sonic this is terrible!! Amy's dead!!!"

My eyes widened at that. I quickly sat up.

"Say what?"

"She's dead!! She jumped off a cliff last night!"

"Why'd she do that?"

"You tell me!!!"

"Huh?"

"I tried to stop her from doing it, but she just said it's what you would have wanted! Sonic, what in the world did you say to her?!"

That made me angry. I stood up.

"Hey, don't you DARE blame this on me. All I said to her was for her to get the hell outta my life. I NEVER told her to commit suicide. So don't you DARE blame this on me!"

"Sonic I'm not! I just want to know what you said to her besides that!"

"I gave her a stupid lecture about why the hell is she always following me and crap."

Tails got a pissed look.

"Okay then Sonic." he said in a harsh voice. "I see that you don't want to talk to anybody." He turned around and went to the door. "I'll tell everybody to leave you alone." Then he slammed the door. I was standing there in shock. Tails was really mad at me...

–

That happened 3 days ago. A couple of hours after Tails left, I decided to run away from the world. I betted that Tails told everyone that I killed Amy. I never killed her...right?

It was late at night. I was just sitting against a tree, looking up at the stars, when I sensed a presence behind me. I quickly stood up.

"Who's there?"

"Settle down Sonic. It's just me."

Shadow walked out from behind the tree. I sighed.

"Oh...what do you want, faker?" Shadow cringed at the name.

"Just seeing what was going on. I heard about that pink hedgehog."

I scoffed.

"Yeah so what. Are you gonna rub it in my face?"

"Convincing, but no. I just wanted to find you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"How are you feeling?"

I was confused. Why was Shadow, of all people, being so nice?

"Like hell. Everybody hates me now. I bet you're no exception."

"Personally, I'm glad she's dead."

I looked up at him.

"Why's that? If it wasn't for her, you would have never realized your true promise to Maria."

Shadow smirked.

"So what? She may have helped me, but she was an ass anyway. When I realized that, I didn't care about her anymore."

I looked down. Well, at least there's one person that's not mad at me.

"I'm still your friend Sonic."

My eyes widened in shock. Shadow was my friend? I looked at him once more. He kneeled down so his eyes were level with mine. Then he put a hand on my cheek. I could feel my cheeks turn a faint red.

"Um Shadow? What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Shadow's lips connected with mine. My eyes widened again. But for some reason...I enjoyed it...I didn't hold back or pull away from Shadow. We just continued to kiss.

After a little while, Shadow pulled away. My eyes opened. I could feel my blush. It was faint but I could feel it.

"Sorry about that...I just..."

"Shadow...do you like me?"

Shadow's head turned away. He fell silent.

"I mean...do you...like like me?"

Shadow was still silent, but he nodded his head a tiny bit.

I always thought of myself the kind of guy that would never love. But it happened. Instead of grossing out or anything like that about Shadow liking me, I was happy. I never had felt this happy in my life. Someone actually cared for me enough to love me.

"Don't worry Shadow. I love you too..."

Shadow's expression grew into a happy one. He pulled me close, and our lips connected again. We each put as much passion as we could into it. I felt Shadow's tongue trying to slip into my mouth...

I let it.

–

Like I said, this is my first real romance story, so please be nice to me.

And please review (BUT NO FLAMES FROM YOU NON-SONADOW LIKERS!!!).

Kirby-Chan


End file.
